Opposites Attract
by TheRejectedAngel
Summary: When five girls transfer to Ouran's school for the elite chaos is ensured, but when those five girls are best friends it's inevitable. From bag girl Rin, To girly girl Akira, to studious Mai, to sporty Junko, to even baby faced Natsu these girls are going to find friendship love and life when their lives intertwine with the boys of the host club.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: When five girls all get accepted to Ouran for multiple reason chaos is ensured, and when these girls are best friends? In inevitable. With bad girl Rin, Girly girl Akira, studious Mai, Sporty Junko, and baby faced Natsu these girls are about to cause a stir.

Chapter one: Cigarettes are prohibited.

"Hey Rin.."

"Yeah?"

"Don't you think this car is a little cramped?" Natsu asked her friend as she pushed a bow out of her face.

"Nah."

"Are you sure?" Rin gives one of her usual creepy smiles, blowing smoke out her window, she knows it make's Natsu cough so she tries not to blow it in her friend's passenger seat.

"Yeah who cares? It's not like we haven't all seen each other naked already."

"I'm not sure what one has to do with the other." Natsu mumbles with a sigh, putting her head against the cool glass of the window.

"Ouran Academy." She whispers to herself.

"Yeah.." Rin answers. "A school for the rich and richer."

"And we got accepted." Natsu whispered back, Rin smiles lacing her long slender fingers around Natsu's small tender ones.

"We'll be fine, if anyone get's in your face just let me know."

"Oh and look. Were here." Mai finally jumps in looking up from her book, she starts to shake Junko awake earning a look of death.

"Akira..." Rin sings.

"Hush, just one minute I have to make sure my lip gloss looks perfect!"

Junko sweat drops. "And why is that?"

"Because I want to meet a bunch of cute boys!"

"Oh shut up Akira." Rin says with a smirk taking her last drag of her cigarette before stubbing it out on the side of a limo.

"Nice one Rin." Mai drones.

"Just call it a rebel love song." Rin replies back smoothly as everyone starts to get their things out of the car.

Rin grabs her book bag and her sketch book, as well as her audio recorder and her back of smokes, also her lucky lighter which she took with her everywhere. Akira grabs her make-up bag, her book bag, and her tennis shoes. Junko grabs her bow and arrow, her back pack, and a tube of chapstick. Natsu grabs her uniform, her book bag, and a couple extra pony tails. Mai grabs her book bag, which was twice the size of the rest of the girls.

With that they said their good bye's and headed off to class.

"Smoking prohibited on school grounds you know." Mai deadpans as Rin lights up another cigarette.

"What I don't see anyone stopping me do you?" Rin asks smiling at one of the students, only to see them run away, she laughs to yourself.

"You like people seeing you as a monster don't you?" Rin smiled as she took her seat in class, stubbing out her cigarette on one very unlucky guys desk.

"Of course, it's only fair." Rin replied with a small chuckle.

Mai sighed taking out one of her many books and began to study as Rin pulled out a sketch pad and some crayons.

"I hope the older kids aren't all scared of Rin." Natsu pondered as she took a seat beside Akira, worry stretching over her features.

"Oh please you know that's going to happen, she's probably going to pull what she always does, using cigarettes and curse words to get what she wants." Akira mumbles trying to get her lip gloss on purposely.

"You know I really don't see why you wear so much make-up. You look like a clown." Junko said with a grin as Akira's face turned red.

"AT LEAST I DON'T LOOK LIKE A FUCKING BOY!"

"I thought you said cursing was unladylike." Junko fired back.

That shut Akira up.

"I hope Rin's okay.." Natsu mumbled to herself as the other two girls started up yet another argument.

"Hi!" A voice says gleefully causing Rin and Mai to both jump out of their seat.

They turn to see a small boy with wide brown eyes and sandy blonde hair, a tall man standing beside him.

"Hello." Mai replies cooly.

"Geez, you scared me, what's up?" Came Rin's easy reply.

"My name is Mitsukuni Haninozuka! Are you two new here?" The small boy asked cheerfully, hugging a small pink bunny to his chest.

"Was that not obvious?" Mai deadpanned.

Rin on the other hand jumped on top of her desk, crossing her dark jean covered legs and gave the small boy a grin.

"Yeah we are, you know your a bit small to be a third year." She replied with a grin.

"Is that a bad thing?" He asked tears welling up in his eyes.

"Nah." Came her easy reply as she reached out, ruffling his sandy blonde locks, the other boy stiffened Mai noted. "You remind me a lot of my best friend."

"Really? Are they nice?" The boy, Mitsukuni questioned.

"Yeah she is, she's a 2nd year. She's here on a martial arts scholarship actually."

"Really?" The boy asks, getting even more excited. "Are you on one too?"

"Nah, I'm on a writing scholarship, and my bitch of a friend here is on an academic scholarship."

"Thanks for that one Rin." Mai deadpanned, going back to her book.

"A couple of our other friends are here too actually."

"Really? Do you think they'd want to come eat cake with Takashi and me?" He said, beaming up at the taller male.

Rin thinks for a minute. "Well Akira might, but she won't eat much, she's on another one of her crazy diets. Junko eats, a lot. So count her in. Me and Natsu aren't too big of a fan of sweets, but we do like cake. And Mai well... Speak you dummy!" Rin shouts, smacking Mai on the head.

"Sure." Came Mai's reply.

"Yay! This is gonna be so much fun! You all have to come to the host club and request us okay?"

"...Host club?" Rin and Mai sweat drop.

"My princess, from the moment I first laid eyes on you I knew nothing could ever lead me astray."

"Oh..." Akira blushes, looking down at the blonde guy, kissing her hand.

"What the hell?" Came Junko and Natsu's reply.

"That would be Tamaki Suoh, he's the prince of our host club." A man said appearing behind the two girls, his glasses shinning.

"A... Host club..?" The two girls sweat drop.

"How did we get ourselves involved in this...?" Junko and Mai whisper to each other.

"I mean, on the brightside it's something different right Rin?" Natsu says to the taller girl.

"Right. Besides, I don't think we could keep Akira away." She says gesturing to the blonde who was twirling around with hearts in her eyes.

"Could you be any more boy crazy?" Junko snapped, causing the girl to huddle into a corner.

The four girls just stare at each other.

"Well you guys go ahead without me, I think I'm gonna go and smoke a cigarette." Rin says easily as she walks out the door.

"I'll follow her!" Natsu says, desperate to escape.

They run off before the other two can stop them.

"Well.. Here goes nothing." Junko says to Mai who just shrugs in reply as they open up the doors to the host club.

"Hey Rin." Natsu says, sitting down by her best friend, she was leaning against one of the schools pillars. Long blonde hair flowing in the wind as smoke rolls out of her mouth.

"Hey baby cakes." the blonde replies easily, holding her arms out for her best friend to get in.

"This place is so much different." Natsu mumbles in Rin's arms, only the curls of her golden locks poking out.

"Yeah, but sometimes change is good you know?" Rin replies, taking a drag.

"But what if it's not? I don't understand how you can always be so easy going about everything."

Rin sighs, stubbing out her half smoked cigarette and putting it in her pack.

"You know what they say. What's meant to be will be."

"ROSE PETALS?!" Junk screams, Mai starts choking, pulling a spit covered one out of her mouth while Akira on the other hand is looking starry eyed.

"Welcome." Comes a chorus of voices. Mai takes a moment to sum them up, the tall one with the glasses, he was in her class. She believed he said his name was Kyoya. The tall one with the blonde hair. Tamaki. But there was also a short one with brown hair, and a small boy with blonde hair, a tall guy with spiky black hair, and a set of twins.

"Oh hey, it's some of the new students!" The smallest one cheered running up to them.

"Are you as nice as Rin-Chan?" He asked egarly.

"Rin, nice?" Junko questions

"I think you have the wrong person." Akira replies.

"No, he has it right, Haninozuka is in the same class as us." Mai replies grabbing her text book.

"Listen I'm not into this whole host club ordeal so where can I sit down and study?" She demands, sending the hosts a look of death.

"She's scary." The tall blonde screeches, taking cover behind the twins and the small boy.

"Well I suppose you could set with Haruhi today, you'll have a lot in common considering your both scholarship students." The tall one with the glasses said, gesturing to the small brunette.

"That will be fine." Was all Mai said.

"Uhm.. Alright well then let's go." Came the boy, Haruhi's reply as he nervously scratched the back of his neck.

"Now for you two.." Kyoya muses to himself, causing both girls to sweat drop.

"Akira, I assume your here for Tamaki?" She blushes.

"Alright then, my princess, allow me to show you the way." Akira blushes as she's guided away.

"Now you."

Just then the door bursts open revealing two figures, a small girl with golden blonde hair and a wicked grin, she was dressed in a pair of jeans, and an old T- shirt. Her hair was in pig tails. And the taller figure, who was wearing skinny jeans, vans, and old T-shirt and a leather jacket. Her white blonde hair fell down her back. They were holding hands.

"Rin-chan!" Honey cheered rushing up to the taller girl.

"Oh hey Mitsukuni. When did I get that nickname?" She asks with a kind smile.

"It's cute don't you think?" He asked, little flowers floating around his head.

She laughs, "Well yeah I guess, the only other person who calls me that is Natsu over here."

"Don't be such a narcissistic you know I barley use any formalities with you." Natsu scoffs.

Rin pales.

"So are you here to eat cake with me?" Honey asks, effectively diffusing the glaring competition between the two friends.

"Yeah, why else would I be here? Well besides her." Rin says pointing to Akira, who was looking at Tamaki with hearts in her eyes.

"I swear that girl is so boy crazy." Junko grimaces earning a laugh from Rin.

"So who are you two gonna sit with?" Rin questions, turning to the two girls.

"You I guess." Junko says flatly. "But really I should be at archery practice."

"You know I always stick with you Rin." Natsu replies.

Rin smiles at that.

"So cake it is?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: More cake for Honey Sempie?

**A/N: Yeah their still at the host club, I'm taking this slow as possible. But at least this time I'm giving them their own point of views. So many characters so little time!**

Mai's POV:

"So your a scholarship student too?" I ask the boy as I take a sip of the tea he sat on the table for me.

"Yeah, I'm studying to be a lawyer actually." He said with a small smile.

"Really? I'm studying to be a lawyer too, prosecutor or defense?"

"Defense." He said with a smile.

"Hm, then it looks like we might be going against each other." I say with a playful smile.

Junko's pov:

Well this is boring I think to myself as I watch Rin and Natsu talk animatedly with the small one about cake. Since when is sugar and flower such an interesting topic?

Either way I was bored. Bored. Bored. Bored.

So I decided to see what the other hosts were doing, I walked by Tamaki who was busy wooing his girls, Akira was squealing with the best of them, hearts around her rose colored eyes.

Boring.

I walked by Kyoya, who was just typing on his computer.

Extra boring.

Haruhi and Mai, who were in an intense debate about something smart.

Oh god kill me now boring.

And finally the twins, who's name's I never got who were.. All up on each other?

Interesting.

I strolled up to them taking a seat.

Rin's POV:

"You don't talk much do you Takashi?" I ask turning to the tall boy, me and Honey had just gotten into the longest conversation I could have ever thought possible about cake, turns out he has an appetite that could even out run Junko's.

"No." Came his reply, he said it with a small smile, though so I smiled back before and idea came to mind, this entire time I had been watching Honey-sempie give small glances to my precious Natsu, while she remained oblivious and indifferent I of course noticed.

Then it occurred to me, their both short, blonde, have a love for martial arts if Mai's research is correct. How cute would they be together? I almost fangirled at the thought.

I sigh, crossing my legs with impatience. "Well I'm gonna go out side to smoke a cigarette. Come with me Takashi." I say pulling the tall man up.

"Smoking on school grounds is prohibited." He mumbles.

"Ah, so you do talk!" I laugh pushing him at the door. "Come on, don't be such a wuss! Have a little fun!"

Natsu's POV:

"Uhm.. What just happened there?" I question turning to Honey as he gives a small shrug. We sit there eating cake, sweets aren't really my thing but as it turns out food from the rich is delicious, sweet or not.

"So Rin.." I start. "What do you think of her?"

"She's nice." Honey says.

"Do you like her?" I question. I can see the chemistry between them, it's not that hard to miss, so why not play a little matchmaker?

"I think she's gonna end up being like an older sister to me." He says thoughtfully plopping a large piece of cake into his mouth.

"Nothing more?" I push.

"Nah, Rin-Chan's not really my type." He says with a giggle.

Oh well so much for that.

"I could see her with Takashi though."

"Really? He doesn't even talk? Rin has a pretty big mouth, I think she'd go for more of a talker."

"No, no Natsu-chan you don't understand, sometimes the people who are nothing alike work best together."

Junko's POV:

"Oh Hikaru.. You always know how to make me feel good." Kaoru coos holding his older brother close.

"Can we play doctor again?" He begs as the heat rushes to my face.

"Oh Kaoru, you know I long to touch you all over." Hikaru mumbles back.

Their faces are so close, they look so much alike, it's completely taboo, and oh god I have to move. I plop down in the first open seat, my face completely red with heat.

"Ah I see you like our brotherly love package." A voice says, I look up to meet the smirking Kyoya Ootori.

"Those damn twins." I mumble angrily.

"So your part of the archery team correct?"

"Uh yeah?"

"I think I may have just hit a bulls eye with that one." He replies with a chuckle.

"That.. was such a corny joke."

Rin's POV:

"Thanks for walking out with me Takashi." I say giving the guy a smile as I light up a cigarette.

"Yeah." He says eying the cigarette in my hand. I can't help but give a small laugh.

"By the way your looking at the cigarette in my hand I'd assume you'd want one, but I don't really think that's in your character." I say with a laugh.

"Smoking's bad for you." He says.

I reach up on my tippy toes to ruffle his hair.

"Yeah but were all dying anyway, might as well die in style." I say leaning against the wall, I slide down the smooth brick with ease, putting my knee's up and resting my head on them to look up at the man in front of me.

"So Honey and Natsu, what do you think?" He shrugs.

"It's just their both short, blonde, and cute. And it's not like she's exactly like him so I figured it would work, I called you out here to give them some alone time, come to think of it shouldn't you have customers, the way Honey described it in class today I assumed you were pretty popular."

"No club today." He says leaning beside me, only he doesn't sit down, so I still have to look up at him.

"Then.. Why are you here?" I ask, he smirks at me.

"God damnit Takashi learn how to speak! How am I suppose to get answers out of someone who never talks!" I scream taking an angry drag off my cigarette.

He pats my head lightly.

"Fuck you. Don't just pat my head when you only answered part of my question." I pout.

He leans down then, sitting down so were almost eye level, a gust of wind blows then causing me to shiver.

"It's getting colder now isn't it?"

"Yeah."

I look around, the leaves are starting to turn red and orange.

"I like fall though, it's.. Nice."

"Yeah."

I stub out my cigarette then, getting up, reaching a hand out to offer him help up.

"Well let's go back inside, I wanna see if Natsu's fallen for Honey-Sempie yet!" I say with a smile as he takes my hand.

We walk back inside together.

Junko's POV:

"So Junko right?" The first twin says, wrapping an arm around me.

"Yeah what of it?" I scowl brushing him off.

"You seemed to run off in the middle of us practicing." The other twin smirked getting way to close to my personal space.

"It bored me." I tried, looking to Kyoya for help. He smirked at me.

"Oh really, because.." First twin.

"Your face says otherwise." Says the other twin.

Fuck I can feel my face getting hotter.

Mai's POV:

"It's so weird how much we have in common." Haruhi says as he leads me to the couch where Junko was currently being harassed by the twins while Kyoya just sat there enjoying it.

"Yeah, actually you remind me of an old friend I had. You even have the same name, except for you know. She was a girl."

"Really? That's interesting." Haruhi says with a small smile.

"Yeah, we were never that close though, it was more like I admired her from afar, we used to be best friends back in middle school, but after her Mother died she was just kind of spaced out, she wouldn't talk to anyone and by the time she got back to being herself we had already grown so far apart. Besides by then I had meant Rin and Natsu, and there was no way they would have ever gotten along."

"Uh Haruhi?" I say, snapping my finger in front of the boys face, he had a far away look in his eyes.

"Are you okay?"

"Uhm, yeah, It's nothing." He says with a smile as he averts his eyes.

I shrug, plopping down in between Junko and the twins, I can't help but laugh as they pout at me.

Rin comes in then pulling the tall one, Mori I think his name was rather roughly. She walked over to us with a big smile on her face.

"I got him to say six words!" She cheers as she plops down, kicking her vans up on the table. He gives her a small smile as Honey and Natsu come up from behind them.

"Hey Takashi did you have fun?" Honey asks beaming.

"Yeah." Came his one word reply, as Rin paled.

"Damnnit I thought I had this!" She screamed.

Akira walked over then, wrapping her arms around me and Junko.

"Isn't Tamaki just the dreamiest thing?"

"What world are you living in?" Haruhi deadpanned, causing everyone but Akira and Tamaki to laugh, who both ended up in opposite corners of woe.

Something tells me we just made quite a few new friends.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three: Were going to the beach?

Rin's POV:

"The beach huh?" I say to Honey-Sempie as he jumps up and down excitedly.

"Yeah were going to the beach and were bringing the ladies with us!"

"Well that sounds like fun." Mai deadpanned, before she went back to reading, clearly she lost interest.

"I agree." I say with a shrug, beaches weren't really my thing, especially since the drunk guys hitting on girls in their bikini's have never ceased to amaze me, now don't get me wrong, I love it when guys tell me how good I look, I am a teenage girl after all. But when a guy smells like whiskey and won't stop touching me? Then he took it a little to far.

"So are you going?" He asks hopefully.

"In case you haven't noticed Sempie were not your usual guests, we have a lot of other clubs to attend to." Mai once again deadpanned.

"Like what?" He asks.

"Well I'm in the music club, while Natsu has her jujitsu, Akira's on track, Junko has her archery team, and Mai here is on the debate team." I say with a smile.

"Don't forget the poetry club." Mai adds with a smirk.

"You bitch, don't tell people that!" I snap, kicking her in the side with the heel of my boot. I don't really like people knowing about my sweet side, I work hard to be tough and scary and honestly I'd rather keep it that way.

"Either way, we'd be much to busy to take an in school trip." Mai finishes with a smirk.

"But.. The trips on a weekend." Honey says.

"Yeah."

I shrug, I'll go on two conditions. "One, Takashi has to say a 10 word sentence, and two I get to smoke there." I say with a smile, for some reason that caused Honey to beam, he turns to the man with a large smile on his face.

"You'll do it won't you Takashi?" He beams.

Takashi gently pets the smaller boys head, before looking me directly in the eyes and saying:

"No." With a small smile.

I laugh. "Fuck you it was worth the try, either way I'll go." I say with a smile.

"No."

"Come on it'll be fun!" I whine.

"No."

"They'll be so many cute boys." Akira groans.

"And Haruhi will be there?" Natsu throws in.

"Still no."

"It'll be an interesting place to study?" Junko offers.

"I thought you were on my side!" Mai snaps finally, glaring at her best friend, Junko just smiles, flipping her short brown hair with a smile.

"Listen, I wanna go because I like the beach, Rin got an Offer from Honey-Sempie, Natsu goes wherever Rin does, Akira is boy crazy and you are going to be left alone, so just suck it up and come with us." Junko says, her dark aura showing which causes everyone to hide behind Rin.

"Fine."

"So you'll go?" I ask excitedly.

"Yeah."

"YES!" We all cheer, throwing the poor girl into a hug.

We walk into the host club only to be surrounded by.. Mannequins.

"No no, I think this one would look much cuter on Haru-chan!" Honey says, holding up a one piece blue swim suit.

"I don't think you get it Honey-Sempie." The twins start before Natsu cuts them off.

"Why are these all girl swim suits, Haruhi's a boy you perverts." She deadpans, throwing the three hosts into shock.

"O-Of course he's a boy!" Hikaru starts.

"Yeah, we just wanted..." Kaoru trails off.

"Cosplay." Mori says, walking behind us and up to Honey-Sempie.

"Oh, well that makes sense." Akira says, putting a finger to her chin thoughtfully.

"I mean I guess, but that still doesn't explain why he has to cosplay as a girl." Mai ponders.

"Either way, these are some pretty cute swimsuits, if you were going to cosplay as a girl I'd say this one, it would make you look like you have a chest." I say turning to Haruhi holding up a pink swim suit with pink ruffles at the top.

Haruhi gives me a look that could kill and the twins are rolling on the floor laughing.

"Did I say something wrong?" I ask looking up at Honey and Takashi.

"No." Came Takashi's reply.

"Actually." Kaoru says, wiping a tear from his eye.

"We were just about to say that." Hikaru finishes in between laughs.

"She's right though, these swim suits are to die for!" Akira said fawning over a orange bikini.

"Of course they are, they came from our Mother's collection after all." The twins said with a grin.

"Ah, so that's what their mom does.." Mai nods in understanding.

"Honestly we should have pegged it." Junko says with a shrug.

"Actually you know if you want you could pick one." Hikaru said with a shrug.

"Oh no, that would be more then we could afford." Akira says lightly.

"We could just consider you models for that day." Kaoru responded with a shrug.

"These haven't hit the rack yet so it would be nice to know how they look on real people." They finished together.

All the girls look at me and I shrug in response. "Do what you want, but unless you have something in black I'm not interested."

"You mean.." Hikaru.

"Like this.." Kaoru says holding up a mannequin in a simple black bikini, it had metallic upside down crosses all over it, and the bottoms were a simple black.

"Yeah." I say with a smile, "Like that."

"So will you wear it?" They ask.

"Hell yeah, and the crosses are silver so it will look great with my belly button ring!" I cheer.

"We should have known you'd have something like that." The twins scold.

"Just wait until you see her tattoo's." Mai deadpans. The twins looked shocked and I just laugh.

"Speaking of you Mai, what are you gonna wear?" I ask, effectively changing the subject.

"How about this?" The twins ask pulling out a crimson colored one piece suit with black around the trimming.

"Doable." she says with a small smile.

"Junko should wear this." Natsu says thoughtfully looking at a navy blue bathing suit, with a sports bra like top and short shorts.

"And Natsu would like this." I say looking at another black bathing suit, only this one was a one piece and had a rose on the ass.

"And as for Akira." We all sigh looking at a hot pink bikini. "The answer is obvious."

"Now you girls go get changed." The twins said as we arrived at the beach.

"Not you Haruhi." The twins said as Haruhi turned to walk off as well.

We all sighed, moving into one big dressing room to get changed. We've all known each other for so long we had no problem undressing in front of each other.

"Junko that bathing suit does wonders for your legs." Akira compliments as we all turn to look at Junko's perfectly sculpted legs.

"Well your ass as usual looks amazing." Junko replies, we look at Akira then, that bathing suit does to wonders for her big bubble butt.

"Mai your legs look great too!" Natsu says looking at the brunette, she was blushing. "I thought when they picked a one suit it wouldn't be as revealing." She cringes.

"Awh Natsu you look so cute!" I scream engulfing my little friend in a hug.

"Oh my god Rin at least put your top on before you grab me like that!" She scolds.

The hosts on the other side of the room sweat drop.

"Just what is going on in there?" Tamaki asks baffled.

"Oh my god Rin, your boobs look amazing in that!" Akira gushes.

"Haruhi, do girls really talk like this to each other?" The twins ask wide eyed.

"Some times yeah."

"Well duh, miss D cup's boobs always look great." Junko says with a laugh.

We all walk out arm in arm to meet eyes with seven very stunned hosts.

"What?"

"YOU GIRLS SHOULDN'T BE DEGRADING YOURSELF LIKE PIECES OF MEAT! YOUR YOUNG LADIES HAVE SOME RESPECT!" Tamaki screams, bursting into tears.

"Uh, so I'm guessing those rooms aren't sound proof?" Mai asks coming up to Haruhi.

"No there not, you guys look great by the way." Haruhi compliments.

"Woah, you have a tattoo?" The Honey asks picking up my ankle. I start to fall back only to be caught by two twins.

"More then one, look!" They say pointing out the rolling stones logo by my right hip. Honey on the other hand was only looking at the rose on my ankle.

"Dirty dirty girl." They scold playfully.

"Hey! It's a classic rock band it's not what you think!" I scream, reaching in my bag for a cigarette. I light one up much to the twins disgust.

"God, no wonder you always smell like tobacco smoke." Hikaru scolds.

"You know it's unladylike to smoke." Kaoru says.

"Now where have I heard that before.." I ask pointedly glaring at Akira.

"Woah Junko you have a tattoo too?" Honey asks, looking at the inside of her ankle.

"Yeah, it's kanji for strength." She says with a small smile.

"Were Japanese that should be common knowledge." Haruhi deadpans, but is ignored.

"So what should we do first?" Natsu says, grabbing my hands excited.

"Let's go drink coconut juice and then have a swim!" I scream.

"That's what we were gonna do!" Honey jumps in.

"Cool!" I scream.

"Well I'm gonna sit by the beach and finish my book." Mai states.

"It looks like Akira's already following Tamaki, I don't suppose anyone's up for some beach volleyball?"

"We are!" The twins shout.

So we all walk towards the beach in glee, this is gonna be so much fun! I've never been much of a fan of the beach but I feel great, thanks to the Hitachiin twins I look great, and I'm surrounded by my best friends and some acquaintances that I'm becoming very, very found of.

"So Takashi.." I start with a smile.

"No." He says.

I pout, taking a drag of my cigarette. "Your no fun."

"Honey-Sempie!" Natsu calls out grabbing Honey from behind. "Wanna race to the stand?"

"Sure!"

So those two take off leaving me and Takashi walking behind.

"You know I've never been a big fan of beaches." I say with a smile.

"But this is fun right?"

"Yeah."

"And what do you think of my swim suit." I ask twirling around a little as I take a quick drag.

"It looks nice on you."

"Yes! I got five words out of you!" He gives me a small smile.

"Wanna catch up to them?"

"Sure."

And with that we take off towards our small friends.

I was just laying out trying to get a tan when Junko suggested we go with some other girls to the top of a cliff. Natsu looked like she was having a lot of fun with Honey so I didn't want to bother her. Akira, was being Akira, flirting with the drink server, and Mai was reading her book. So it was just me, Junko and three other girls.

"Wow it's so peaceful up here." One of the girls says.

"Yeah, it's really beautiful." I mumble letting the wind blow my hair back.

And it all was beautiful until we heard foot steps, two boys walk up then, one throwing an empty beer bottle on the ground.

God damnnit. I told you I didn't like going to the beach because of drunk assholes.

"Hey there's chicks up here man!" One of the guys yelled.

"You want us to show you ladies how to have a good time?" The other asks grabbing one of the girls arms.

"No thank you just leave."

"This is a private beach you can't be here!"

"Does that mean were alone?" The first guy asks, wrapping his arms around one of the girls and Junko.

"Hey leave them alone!" I yell kicking the first guy in the shin.

"Why you little bitch!" He snaps slapping me across the face, and just like that he's on top of me, leaning over me.

"Your not so tough now are you?"

I spit in his face. Just then he jumps up with a scream, turning around I can see there are shell fish clinging to his back.

"Haruhi!" I hear Junko yell, and sure enough I see Haruhi in the other guys arms about to be shoved off the cliff.

"Leave her alone you asshole!" I scream getting up, only to be shoved back down by the second guy.

"Haruhi!" I hear another voice yell, then water crashing, but as the guy makes a hit to my face it all goes black.

I wake up in a hotel room, I feel a warm body pressed against mine, I sit up to see Natsu cuddled up to me.

"What the hell happened?" I mumble as my head starts throbbing, then I remember, those guys.

"Oh my god Haruhi!" I yell jumping out of bed only to be overcome with dizzyness. I grab onto one of the bed rails.

After a couple minutes though it fades, I look at the clock. "It's seven." I whisper to myself. "That means it's almost time for dinner. I notice that I'm in a night gown, they probably expected me to sleep through the night.

I can see a small cut on my leg. Is that from the rocks or did the guy pull a knife on me?

Either way I grab a pair of denim shorts and a black crop top from my closet, it's one of those Jack Daniel crop tops, It's perfect for summer, I grab a pair of boots too, throw my hair into a messy top bun and re-do my make-up.

After that I leave a sleeping Natsu alone and walk down the stairs, I'm still a little dizzy, but I don't let it get to me as I walk into the large dinning hall.

I meet the faces of most of the host club, chuckling a little as they all look at me in shock but then my face turns serious.

"How are Haruhi, and Junko, and those other girls?" I ask taking a seat beside Mai who looks at me oddly.

"Haruhi's fine, the other girls are too, Junko has like one bruise but what the hell are you doing out of bed?!" Mai demands.

I sigh, ignoring her last comment. "Thank god their okay."

"Seriously though.." The twins say looking at me funny. "How are you even walking, your the one who took the most beating."

"Did I? I feel fine!" I say standing up. "See?" Fuck the dizzyness kicked in again. I sit back down quickly covering my hands over my face.

"Your not fine." The twins scold.

"No seriously it's not big deal, don't worry about me." I say waving them off with one hand, holding my face with the other.

Suddenly I feel myself being lifted up. "Bed." Was all it said and I instantly knew it was Takashi.

"What? Put me down! I said I'm fine!" I yell, holding my head, how could I hurt my own head anyway?

"Bed." He said again, carrying me with what I assume was bridal style up stairs and back into my bed. A sleeping Natsu is still there. He puts me down and turns to go but I stop him with my wrist.

"For once your going to talk and tell me why I'm not fine. What happened?" I ask looking him in the eye.

"You have a concussion." He says lightly, rubbing my head as I lay down in bed.

"Well fuck, I guess it was from when that guy shoved me down right?"

"Yeah."

I look up at him then, noticing a slight sparkle in his eye.

"Listen, I'm sorry that we all worried you. We just.. I guess we just wanted to do something, especially Haruhi."

He smiles then and says "It's okay."


	4. Chapter 4

Rin's POV:

"So I missed Haruhi and Tamaki fight, only to make up in some weird S&M kind of way?"

"Pretty much yeah." Hikaru said.

"Well that's weird. And what happened to those guys?"

"We kicked their ass." The twins say proudly.

"And then Kyoya-sempie took their ID'S and asked them to leave." Kaoru added in.

"Oh well damn." I say taking a drag off my cigarette before throwing it out of the limo's window. Apparently since my head was hurt Tamaki sent the twins to come get me and the rest of the girls.

So Mai was reading on one side of the limo, Junko sleeping on her lap. Akira applying her make-up and flipping through a fashion magazine, while me and Natsu talked to the twins.

"We were all really worried about you Rin." Natsu says looking at me with her wide green eyes. "Haruhi and Junko were fine, but even after 10 minutes you were still knocked out. And you had knife cuts and bruises all over you. We didn't know what to do, it's a good thing Kyoya's family works with hospitals so he knew how to take care of you."

"Really? Well I'll have to thank him for that." I say but then shrug. "But really you should have known not to worry about me, I'm always fine." I say with a small smile.

"And there's her bad girl attitude again." I hear Mai mumble.

"FUCK YOU!" I yell but then instantly grab my head, even with all the pain meds it still hurts when I yell.

Mai's POV:

We all walk into the host club and collapse on the couches.

"Why are we even here today? Classes are all canceled!" Junko grumbles laying down on a couch and covering her eyes with one of her arms.

"Oh yeah the cultural expo site right?" Rin asks turning to Mori for confirmation.

"Yeah." He says.

"Well that's cool." She says going into the pantry to grab some instant coffee.

"That's going to make your head hurt worse."

Kyoya warns. But Rin's glare shut him right up. She was never a morning person.

I sigh walking up to an empty round table and crack open the books, finally I can get some studying done.

"HOW THE FUCK IS THERE NO MORE COFFEE!" Rin screams flopping down on one of the couches head first, cringing in pain. Even though she'd never admit it you could tell her head was still killing her.

"No..." Hikaru.

"More..." Honey.

"INSTANT COFFEE?" Tamaki.

"Haruhi go and get us some more will you?" Hikaru says as he starts to push Haruhi out the door.

"Classes are canceled so it's not like you have to be here." Kaoru

"Besides your the only one who knows where to get the stuff!" Hikaru

No matter how much he protests he's pushed out the door.

Rin is chilling on a couch playing on her phone while Natsu and Honey eat cake, Akira is once again fawning over Tamaki and Junko...

"Hey where's Junko?" I ask making everyone look up.

We all look down seeing a note on the couch. "_If I don't have to be here then I'm going home."_

"Well that's Junko for you." Rin snickers before cradling her head once more, maybe she should be the one going home?

Just then the door opens. "Is Haruhi back already?" The twins ask, but no seeing as there are two girls standing in the door way.

"So this is the famous host club?" The first one asks.

"Ah my princess's if I could have all the hearts in the world I would only choose yours, your eyes take me in, turning me into a slave!" Tamaki says rushing up to the blonde one, kissing her hand.

"Oh I see, this club is filled with nothing more then men shamelessly flirting with girls." The younger one, with the brown hair said.

"And their attempts at flirting are so pathetic, do you really think that's what a girl wants to hear?" The older one says.

"Fine, then." Tamaki says taken aback.

"What would girls like you want to hear?"

"How about I would never leave my lover." Another voice says, revealing a girl with short brown hair and.. Haruhi?

"If we fight, we fight together.." She continues, leaning down to kiss grab Haruhi's hand. "If we die, we die together."

"Even in death I would never leave your side."

"Woah.." I mumble, myself impressed by the girls words.

"You tell 'em Benio!" The youngest says.

"And where on earth did you find this dashing young maiden?" The blonde one questions looking at.. Haruhi?

"Uhm Haruhi is definitely a boy." Akira deadpans. Looking at the girls like they were some disease.

"I know a young maiden when I see one, this club has corrupted you into wearing boys clothes, tarnishing a young maiden."

"Boy." I chirp in only to be ignored.

"It's decided, young maiden we will steal you away and bring you to Lobelia on a full scholarship!"

And that's when I see Rin get up, and holy hell she looks pissed. She grabs the short haired one, Benio, by the arm and snatches Haruhi out of her grasp.

"You need to leave him the hell alone!" She snaps.

"Ooh we have a feisty one here" The youngest says, playing with her hair.

"You've got that right Hinako." The blonde one praises. "It's been a while since we've seen so much fire in a young maidens eyes."

"BITCH DO YOU WANNA FIGHT?!" Rin snaps raising her fist. Only to be grabbed around the waist by Mori.

"Hey! Let me go!" She snaps.

"Once again oppressing a young maiden." Benio sighs.

Mori drags Rin off into one of the dressing rooms, and I go back to my book. I'm no longer interested in this petty argument.

Rin's POV:

"Just what the hell do you think your doing!" I snap at him as he holds me tight.

"Relax asshole I'm not going to hit you. I am pretty pissed off though." He still doesn't let go.

"Let me go already!"

"Not until you calm down." Hey says. And then I stop, and meet his eyes.

"Alright I'm calm." I say finally, relaxing in his arms.

"Your just going to hurt yourself more."

"Hey now, I could take them. Besides, they kept calling poor Haruhi a girl, can you imagine how emasculating that must be?"

He doesn't say anything and then it all clicks, the death stare when I mentioned a bathing suit would make her look like she had a chest. The bathing suits in the first place. Tamaki and the twins always surrounding her.

"Oh my god I'm such an idiot." I say leaning into his chest.

He rubs my head gently.

"Haruhi is actually a girl."

"Don't tell anyone."

"What about Natsu and them?"

"Don't tell anyone."

I meet his eyes then, I know I have a loyalty to my friends, but if I could figure it out then they could, this is one secret I should keep.

"Okay."

And then I noticed, he never let go. So instead of pushing him away I put my head back into the nape of his neck, my heads killing me and... well let's just leave it at that.

I have no idea how long we stayed like that.

Mai's pov:

"I really don't understand your plan." I say coming up to Kyoya.

"Tamaki's plan is to show Haruhi that we can be sisters to her as well as brothers."

"You know I really don't see why this is a big deal, it's not like Haruhi can go to an all boy's school anyway." Akira scolds shutting each of the hosts up.

I look at Kyoya quickly, he's dressed as a girl, their all dressed like girls. What doesn't make sense is why? Why should it matter that these girls keep bugging Haruhi, assuming he's a she. Yeah it's a bit insulting, but the hosts shouldn't be worried about her transferring unless..

And that's when I piece everything together, the way Haruhi got all awkward when I talked about my old best friend, the way he's tried to stay closer to me ever since.

He is a she. And she didn't even bother telling me who she was.

Some best friend.

I walk out without another word.

Natsu's pov:

"I think she figured it out." I whisper to Honey as I watch Mai storm out the door completely furious, Tamaki calls after her but she ignores him.

"Figured out what?" Honey asks, shoving another piece of cake in his mouth.

"That she's a girl."

Honey starts to choke a little. "You knew?" He whispers.

"Yeah, I knew it when I first meant her, my brother's a MTF so you know.." I trail off. "But it wasn't my place to tell anyone so I didn't. I figured they'd figure it out all on their own."

Honey smiles at me then. "Your really smart you know that?"

"And your really pretty as a girl Honey-sempie."

Rin's pov:

Me and Takashi walked out of the dressing room finally and well... the host club was all dressed like girls.

"I leave you guys alone for one second, and you all decide to cross dress? Just what kind of club are you?" I whisper scream earning a laugh from the twins.

"Aren't we pretty?" They say in between chuckles.

"Your gorgeous." I deadpan. "Oh my god Takashi I can't wait to see what you look like as a girl." I say in between laughs.

"Actually Mori-Sempie get's to stay dressed as a male, we have an outfit for you too." Kyoya says walking up to us and I almost die laughing.

"OH MY GOD KYOYA YOU ACTUALLY LOOK LIKE A REAL GIRL! YOUR FUCKING HOT!" I gasp.

He smiles and takes a little bow. "Why thank you."

Natsu's pov:

I sit next to Rin and Akira on the couch farthest away from the door. We decided that this is a Haruhi thing, so we decided to stay out of the charade.

"I still don't get why their dressed up as girls." Akira groans. "They make such attractive guys!"

"I think it's sweet." Rin muses.

I smile at her, she must have figured it out. Which only leaves Junko and Akira, Akira will be last I'm sure of it.

Just then the lights go out and I see Haruhi with those three girls walk in.

A spot light shine's on the club as they sing. "Ouran!"

Tamaki then explains to Haruhi that by staying at Ouran not only does she brothers, but she gets sisters as well.

And Haruhi almost dies laughing.

The twins and Honey chase her around the room begging her to tell them their pretty.

We smile, I'm pretty sure we all knew she wasn't really going to leave the host club. But were girls, we tend to know what the others are thinking.

We all reach up and hug Haruhi inside of this really big group hug.

I think were all making friendships that could last forever.

And as everyone slowly picks up the pieces we'll all become a family, I know it!


End file.
